As electronic devices, such as laptops, tablets, or smartphones, become increasingly sophisticated, new and interesting approaches have arisen for enabling users to interact with such devices. For example, electronic devices have traditionally employed mechanical switches, such as power on/off buttons, volume buttons, alphanumeric keys, navigational keys, among others, for enabling users to provide input to the electronic devices. Many modern electronic devices now include one or more touch sensors (e.g., resistive, capacitive, ultrasonic or other acoustic, infrared or other optical, or piezoelectric touch technology) as alternative or additional ways for enabling users to provide input to their devices. As electronic devices become more powerful and come equipped with new sensors and other input elements, new approaches can be developed to enable users to interact with their electronic devices.